Snowflakes
by Luvviez
Summary: Christmas Fic. Many couples included. Enjoy, Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1: Melting Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 1: Melting Snowflakes**

**Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Lucy's sick and now it's up to Natsu to take care of her. Till the next morning, Lucy realizes this was the best Christmas she's ever had.**

**Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

* * *

><p>Yawning, Lucy rubbed her eyes sleepily. It was Christmas Eve and she was so tired. A blizzard was going on outside which didn't help at all for her to get home. Everyone in the guild were fighting, as usual, over the weirdest things that they could fight for. The one that did stick out the most though were the ice mage and fire dragon slayer. People were cheering and betting who would win. Even though it always ended as a tie because Erza or Makarov would stop them before they destroyed the guild completely.<p>

Sighing, the blonde folder her arms on the bar counter and rested her head on them. She had a headache, her stomach was turning as well. She felt colder then usual. A warm hand pressed against her forehead making her eyes flutter open to stare at the barmaid in front of her. Leaning closer, Mira studied her face before frowning. "Lucy, you don't look so good."

Licking her lips, Lucy struggled to keep her eyes open to stare at the worried woman. "I'm fine Mira. Just a little tired." she murmured.

The take over mage frowned. "Lucy, you're pale. You feel way to warm in the middle of winter. Plus, you look a little green as well." Letting out a shaky breath, Lucy tried to shake her head but ended up feeling bile raising up her throat. Brushing the bangs out of her eyes, Mira scanned the guild for a certain dragon slayer. She hated to admit it, but her friend was sick. Mira couldn't hide it from anyone, it would be too obvious anyways. Looking back down at the celestial mage. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was uneven. That worried the bartender even more.

"Mira, what's wrong with Luce?" a husky voice asked. Turning her attention to the person, she saw the pinkette hovering over the blonde. His face was written with worry making Mira's eyes soften.

"Natsu, I think she's sick." The said man looked up at the silver haired woman with a worried face. "Can you take her home? Make sure she's warm too. Then-" she tried explaining the basics to helping a sick person to the dense idiot but he interrupted her halfway.

"I know what to do with a sick person Mira, leave it to me." he reassured. Offering him some warm clothes, the take over mage helped get the sleeping blonde in a big jacket with fuzzy gloves. Finishing the look, the pinkette wrapped his scarf around her neck before picking her up and taking her out of the guild.

"Be careful!" the barmaid yelled after them as she watched them walk out of the guild and into the blizzard. Sighing, Mira started drying a glass. Lisanna noticed her sisters worried look and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine Mira."

Chewing her lip, the said girl looked over at her younger sister. "I know." she muttered.

"Oi, how 'bout a drink over here?" someone from the counter yelled." Turning her attention to the voice she blushed when she saw who it was.

* * *

><p>Kicking open the door, Natsu walked into the apartment with a shivering girl in his arms. Kicking the door closed again, he brought the girl closer to his chest, trying to keep her warm. Walking to her bedroom, he set her on the bed gently. Taking off the soak coat he hung it on the door knob to dry. Leaving his scarf on, he pulled the covers up to her chin and walked into the kitchen. In the process, the dragon slayer turned on the furnace to get the house warm.<p>

Pouring heated water in a bowl, he grabbed a rag to soak in. Gathering his things, he walked back over to pile of sick. Setting the bowl and rag down on the side table he grabbed some pajamas and brought them over to the sleeping blonde. Pulling the blanket back, he stared at the girl nervously. This was going to be hard.

He started stripping her. He hated doing this already, he felt like a pervert. Struggling not to look at her nice body, he managed to put on her top and bottoms. Bringing the covers back over her, he rubbed his eyes to get the girls naked glory out of his mind. He hoped he didn't have to do that ever again. Soaking the rag, he rubbed it over his best friends head, making sure to wipe away all the sweat that was appearing quickly. Wiping down the rest of her face he repeated the process all over again.

He kept doing this until he finished his fourth bowl. Getting up to get another one, he felt a hand grab the end of his vest. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Lucy with dull eyes looking back up at him. She was still pale with dark circles under her eyes. "Natsu?" she croaked.

Setting down the bowl, he crouched down to be looking straight in her eyes. Smiling softly, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"

"Don't leave, please." she whimpered. Natsu frowned. She looked so vulnerable right there. So weak. So helpless. He wanted to help her the best he could. Getting back on his feet, he crawled over her body and slid down under the covers where Lucy was. Wrapping his arms around her small body, he brought her closer to him. The pinkette felt him snuggle in his chest and let out a breathy sigh.

She was still cold. It made him flinch at first but still melted onto her. If this was the best way to warm her up, this is what he would do. Laying his chin on top of her head, he closed his eyes while breathing in her scent. He soon entered dream land.

* * *

><p>Eyes fluttering open, Lucy let out a small groan. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was Mira giving her a concerned look. But now she was at home, which was strange. She didn't remember coming home. Still, she felt warm. Snuggling deeper into the warmth, she wondered if her blanket had always been this warm? A groan was sounded and something squeezed her closer to the warmth. She would've been enjoying it if she didn't know blankets didn't groan. Snapping open her eyes, she glared up at the sleeping face in front of her.<p>

Why was he here? On Christmas, he would be at the guild jumping around like a child. Even though he did that everyday. Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what today was. It was Christmas! She started to struggle to get out of the iron grip. "Natsu!" she hissed, trying to wake him up. He didn't budge. "Natsu!" she almost shouted making his eyes open slowly.

"Hmm? What's going on?" He grumbled, taking in his surroundings. Looking down he saw a fuming blonde in his arms. "Oh, morning Luce! How're you feeling?" he asked cheerfully.

She furrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You were sick yesterday Luce. I took you home and took care of you!"

She snorted. "Very funny. Now who really took care of me?"

Natsu pretended to look hurt. "How mean." he pouted.

Giggling, she kissed his cheek making his grip loosen slightly. Wiggling out of it completely, she grinned. "Thanks."

A small blush dusted his cheeks as he leaned closer and kissed her lips softly. Eyes widening, she soon relaxed into the kiss. Pulling away, he bumped his forehead against hers. "Was mistletoe around?" she asked blushing.

Shaking his head, he gave her a cheeky smile. "That was your Christmas present silly."

She rose a brow. "That's it?"

He shook his head. "No, that's the first part. Here's the second part. Be my girlfriend?"

Laughing, she rubbed her nose against his. "Of course idiot."

Returning the nose rub, he whispered, "Well, I'm your idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: This is going to be my Christmas story for you all. This is the first chapter. The next one, "Striking Snowflakes".<br>**

**Review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Striking Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 2: Striking Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: After Lucy left with Natsu, Mira has a little action of her own  
><strong>

**Pairing: Laxus/Mira  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, how 'bout a drink over here?" someone from the counter yelled." Turning her attention to the voice she blushed when she saw who it was. Laxus was sitting there, an annoyed look on his face. Walking shyly over to the blonde, she gave him a sweet smile.<p>

"Can I help you Laxus?"

"Yeah, get me something strong." he commanded, looking back to the fighting guild with bored eyes. Nodding, Mira got something that he asked for and went back to him. Mumbling a thanks, the dragon slayer took a swig of the drink before walking off into the fighting. Sighing, Mira started drying off a wet glass once again. She was the match maker, but in the end, where was her match? Laxus, she wanted her match to be him. No one else. She was always flattered by the men inside and outside of the guild. But Laxus held her heart.

"Juvia needs help Mira-san." a voice whispered making her snap out if her thoughts. Looking to the side, she saw a depressed looking bluenette slumping in her seat.

"What would that be Juvia?"

"Juvia is done waiting, Juvia want's to tell Gray-sama Juvia's feelings now. Juvia wants him to know."

Tapping her chin, she smiled as an idea came to her. "How 'bout you kiss under mistletoe? That'll wake his feelings to you. It's perfect!" Mira clapped her hands together, a sparkle in her eyes.

Smiling up at the woman, Juvia gave her a quick hug before running off to Gray who almost screamed as she tackled him to the ground. The barmaid smiled softly as she watched the couple interact. Oh, how she wished she had someone like that.

* * *

><p>Locking up the guild, she let out a small yawn. Small flurries fell from the sky. Christmas lights shown all around her, letting her see where she was going in the middle of the night. Walking down the dark street, she hummed a small tune. Christmas Eve, she loved a bit more then Christmas itself. It's when settled down a bit. Where couples came together along with families to celebrate the holidays.<p>

Just then, a hand clamped over her mouth making her eyes widen. Mira felt herself getting pulled down into a dark alleyway and get pushed up onto a wall. Her heart pounded against her chest. What was she going to do now? A knee shoved itself inbetween her legs, preventing her from running away. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was scared, so scared. Closing her eyes, she waited for it all to happen.

She suddenly felt the weight taken off her. Peeking open an eye, she was astonished at the sight in front of her. Laxus was beating up the guy as the he screamed. When the man was knocked unconscious. Stiffening under his gaze, she stood silently as he walked up to her. Kneeling down to her eye level, he spoke softly which surprised the girl much. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still stiff. Letting out a sigh in relief, he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away. "L-Laxus?" she stammered, wondering what he was doing.

Bringing a finger up to his mouth, he shushed her. "Just be quiet." Closing her mouth, she let herself be dragged off.

After a couple of minutes she realized that they were going to the center of town. "Laxus?" she whispered, suspicion growing. Pulling her under a big tree, he held her hands as he bent down on one knee. Gasping, she looked at him bewildered. "Laxus, get back up."

"No, I have to do this if I want to propose to you."

Eyes widening, she looked at the man with teary eyes. "What?"

"Mira," the blonde started, shifting in his spot a bit. "It's been years since we've known each other. Everyday since I met you, I wanted to tell you how much I really liked you. But soon enough, that liking turned into love. I know we've never dated, but I don't need to date you to know that I love you. I've been struggling over these days to tell you this, but it's been harder every day. But I've decided now is a good time. Mira Strauss, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Other people watched, waiting for her to answer. She nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes," she whispered as the clock turned twelve. People cheered as the blonde slipped the ring on. Standing up, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Laxus."

"Merry Christmas, Mira."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Yeah, this chapter is done xP<br>**

_starfiresusan18- _**Thank you =^^=  
><strong>

_TDo (Guest)- _**Glad you liked the other one. **

**The next one is 'Freezing Snowflakes", I bet you know which couple that is ;)**

**Review!**

**And sorry it's short xP**


	3. Chapter 3: Freezing Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 3: Freezing Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: Juvia took Mira's advice and is trying to get her beloved to kiss her.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Gray/Juvia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Running the opposite direction of the barmaid, Juvia ran over to where Erza and Levy were chatting. Coming up to their table, she quickly sat down next to Levy with sparkling eyes. Levy and Erza exchanged looks before Levy spoke up to the bluenette. "Um, did you get that advice from Mira?" she asked.<p>

Juvia nodded, smiling. "Juvia did get the advice from Mira-san."

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "What is it Juvia?"

"Oh! Mira-san said to get Gray-sama under mistletoe and kiss him then." she grinned proudly. The other two girls sweat dropped at the sparkling girl. Wasn't this taking it to far? Getting up from her seat, she waved good bye to her friends before going to plan her evil plan for her lover.

Watching her leave, Levy turned to Erza. "You think she's going to succeed?"

Erza shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I gotta go now Levy, see you later?"

Levy smiled and gave her a small wave. "You know it!" she cheered. Chuckling softly, the requip woman walked away. Sighing, Levy tapped her chin, what could she do now? Just then, a hand grasped her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she gasped when she saw who it was.

* * *

><p>Gray mumbled sour words under his mouth Christmas day. It wasn't the best Christmas he would say. He fell off the bed this morning, lost his wallet on the streets, and he thinks he lost his shirt again. Sighing, he opened the guild doors to be met with red, green, and white. Bright lights were on sparkly things. Blinking away the brightness, he made his way in the guild of the chatting guild mates.<p>

Scanning the guild for his friends, he surprisingly saw only Juvia and Mira chatting happily. Everyone else might've been out. Walking over to the girls, he silently gasped when he saw the ring on the barmaids finger. "Mira! Is that a ring?" he yelled, yanking her hand to his face to see it more closely.

Giggling, Mira smiled brightly. "It is, Gray." He gaped at the girl before smirking.

"So you finally found yourself a man? Who's the lucky guy?" He saw a muscular arm wrap around the silver haired girls waist. Looking up, he gasped when he saw Laxus. "It's you?!" he screamed in disbelief.

Mira and Laxus sent him a deadly glare making shivers run up his spine. They were sure a scary couple. "You got a problem with that?" Laxus hissed, tilting his head to the side in a cocky manner.

He shook his head quickly, backing away. "No, no. Enjoy your happy life." he said before running off. When he was a far way off he looked behind him to the lovey dovey couple. "When did this happen?" he murmured to himself.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called gaining his attention.

Gazing back at the girl, he gave her a smile. "Merry Christmas Juvia."

She blushed, looking down at her hands before grabbing his wrist to give it a tug. "Can Gray-sama come with Juvia?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." he shrugged as he let himself get dragged off by the bluenette. They stopped shortly in the middle of the guild. Juvia fidgeted in her spot, her face beat red. How could she do this? Would he want to kiss her? Would he? She took a deep breath. She had to do this. For her future.

Turing around to meet the confused looking male, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Gray's eyes widened. Was she kissing him? What was going on?! Pulling away, Juvia looked up shyly to the still shock male. "Did...did Gray-sama like that?" she whispered.

Looking back down to the blushing girl, he tilted his head to the side. "What? You mean, you meant to do that?"

She scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Well, there's mistletoe above us."

Gazing up, he saw the green plant hanging over their heads. He rose an eyebrow at her. "So, you kissed me because of the mistletoe?"

"Well, it's tradition, is it not?"

The raven haired male felt something sink in his stomach. "Oh..."

"But, Juvia also wanted to because, Juvia likes you Gray-sama. No, not like. Love." Gray's eyes widened at her words. She...loved him?

Leaning down, he crashed his lips into hers making her eyes go wide in surprise. Pulling back, he smiled softly at her. "Baka, you didn't have to do all this. You could've just told me."

At her words her eyes softened. She...she could've just told him the whole time. Sighing, she bumped her head against his shoulder, smiling. "Well, at least Juvia is your baka."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: This chapter is now complete!<br>**

_starfiresusan18- _**Nalu, MiraxLaxus, and Gruvia will return at the last chapter, so please read until then.  
><strong>

**The next one is 'Steel Snowflakes", I bet you know which couple that is ;)**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Steel Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 4: Steel Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: After Erza left, Levy ran into some problems.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Gajeel/Levy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sighing, Levy tapped her chin, what could she do now? Just then, a hand grasped her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she gasped when she saw who it was. The iron dragon slayer was standing there with a stern look on his face. "G-Gajeel?" she stammered.<p>

He rose a metal eyebrow at her. "You okay there, Shrimp?"

"W-what are you t-talking about? I-I'm perfectly f-fine!"

"Is that why you're sweating buckets there?" Biting her lip, she turned away from him.

"Well excuse me for it being it too hot in here."

"You do know there's a snowstorm going on outside?"

Huffing, the bluenette crossed her arms. Did this guy have an answer to everything? "I actually do," he said, sitting down next to her. Levy's mouth dropped, did he read her mind. He smirked at her, "I can, glad you finally noticed." blushing, she shot up from her seat and stomped over to the bar.

Sitting on one of the stools, she looked for Lucy. "Mira?" she called for the barmaid. Looking up from her work, she gave Levy a questioning look.

"What is it Levy?"

"I was wondering where Lu-chan is?"

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well so Natsu took her home."

"That's too bad, I wanted to talk to her..."

"I can talk to you!" Mira shouted making the petite girl jump in her seat. Should she talk to Mira about this? The crazy match making demon? Wouldn't hurt to try she thought.

"Okay,"

"Yippee! Tell me how you and Gajeel are?"

"Um...good."

Mira tsked, "That won't do. I want you two to go out already."

Levy slumped in her seat, she knew this was a bad idea. "I'm sorry...I guess."

"That's why I have the best idea!" Mira cheered, running into the kitchen to get the things she needed. Shortly she came back out with a bowl full of metal. Slamming it down in front of Levy, the woman smiled. "There, you just give this to him and the bestest thing will happen."

"'Bestest' isn't a word Mira..."

"Shush child. Now go give your hunk some hard, cold metal to munch on!" Pushing Levy out of her seat, she gestured to the male who was sitting at the table which she was recently sitting at. Groaning, Levy made her way over to the iron dragon slayer. Coming up behind him, she chewed her bottom lip nervously. What would she say? 'Here Gajeel, enjoy the metal!' no, how 'bout, 'Gajeel, here's your favorite food...metal!' No, that wouldn't work either!

"Are you just going to stand there behind me, Shrimp?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. Squealing, she jumped a yard away from the man.

"N-no!" she shouted.

"What's that?" he pointed to the bowl.

Looking down, she stared at the metal. "Oh...it's for you!" she squeaked, shoving it into his arms. "I hope you like it..." she muttered.

"I will, since it's from you." he smiled before gobbling his food down. A blush went on her cheeks. Anything that it's from her? "Would you mind if I kissed you?" he suddenly asked making her eyes widen for a bit. It soon turned into a small smile.

"As long as it's from you."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: It's done!<br>**

_starfiresusan18- _**Happy that Gale is in here?****  
><strong>

**The next one is 'Dark Snowflakes", guess what this one is ;)  
><strong>

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 5: Dark Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: When Erza left Levy, she didn't to run into someone who is dark in her past.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Jellal/Erza  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Walking away from the petite girl, Erza exited the guild. The snow was still going on outside and wind almost knocked her off her feet. Hugging herself, she requipped into something warmer. A fur jacket with matching boots came out and she immediately warmed up. Smiling to herself, she made her way down the streets of shops. She didn't get any Christmas shopping done lately, so now would be a good time.<p>

It wasn't that long when she exited the store with stuff in her hands. The presents were for all her friends and family. A new silver key for Lucy, a book for Levy, coupons to Natsu's favorite restaurant, a snow globe for Gray, a barrette for Lisanna, a camera for Mira, perfume for Evergreen, a new blue dress for Juvia, etc. Who was she kidding, she couldn't name all this stuff for her friends.

Dragging the bags home, she struggled to not slip on ice. The wind got more rough and every now and then she would struggle to keep her balance. This was harder then she thought it would be. That last piece of wind was enough to make her fall in the river right next to her. Which, it was.

Letting out a manly *cough* girly *cough* scream, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the hard, cold concrete. A warm hand caught her from falling. Opening an eye, Erza glanced up to see who caught her. She gasped when she saw who it was. "J-Jellal?" she stammered.

"Hello, Erza. You should be more careful you know when you're walking on these icy roads." he smiled.

Blushing, the scarlet haired woman bit the inside of her cheek. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"W-were you now?"

"Yeah...are those presents?"

"Y-yes, for m-my friends."

He pouted making the girl blush more. "Is there one for me?"

"U-um...no."

"What?!"

"W-well, I-I didn't know that you w-were here."

Jellal smirked, "Well, let's go Christmas shopping...for _me." _grabbing her wrist, he started dragging her down the street.

* * *

><p>Erza rubbed her temples, they've went to about nineteen stores and Jellal wasn't satisfied with any gifts that she offered him. He would simply tell her that it wasn't right or it she knew exactly what it was. Sadly though, she had no dang idea. Sighing, they exited their store number twenty.<p>

Leading them to a cafe, the two sat ordered and waited for their food to arrive. "I give up Jellal, what do you want for Christmas?" Erza scowled.

Smirking, he put his hands around his head. "I told you, you already know what I want."

"Apparently, I don't!" she hissed.

"Oh, you do. Stop denying it."

Growling, Erza shot up from her seat. "You know what, I'm leaving." walking away, she felt something grip her wrist. Sending a glare to the male, a snarl formed on her lips. "What?"

"Come with me," he whispered, tugging her to the side of the building. When they were out of range, she sent him look.

"What are you plann-mmf!" she was stopped by a pair of warm lips. Pulling away, Jellal smiled. "That was all I wanted for Christmas." he whispered hotly against her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: It's done!<br>**

_starfiresusan18- _**It's okay. But I'm super sorry to tell you this, there will be no other pairings other then the Fairy Tail characters. Sorry to disappoint you :( but you will find out who Lisanna is with in the next chapter.****  
><strong>

_Guest- _**Hope you liked the Jerza!_  
><em>**

**Next up, 'Baby Snowflakes", here's a hint. Guess, guess, guess!  
><strong>

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 6: Baby Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: Lisanna wants to hit a date with Bixlow, so she talked to Mira and one of his 'babies'.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Bixlow/Lisanna  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lisanna watched from afar as Bixlow talked to Freed and Evergreen. His mask covering his crazed eyes which she found attractive. In the end of all her fantasies with him, she knew she could never score that high with him. It was impossible, he barely noticed her now, how could he notice her in the future. Noticing her sisters distress, Mira leaned closer to her sister. "What is it, Lisanna?"<p>

Sighing, she looked up to her oldest sibling. "You know what it is Mira. It's always him."

Humming, she looked up to the Thunder God Tribe at the other side of the room. "You really like him don't you?" blushing, the youngest sibling nodded. Smirking, Mira leaned closer, "Maybe even love him, ne?"

"M-Mira-nee!" the take over mage squealed in embarrassment.

The barmaid tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Don't you?"

"M-maybe..."

"I knew it! My little sister in looooove!"

"Don't go start talking like Happy!"

"Go and talk to him!"

"I-I can't. It's too embarrassing."

"Then why don't you talk to one of his 'babies'?

"Huh?"

"I mean, what if they have any pointers on talking to him?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh c'mon, if I cant convince you, maybe they can."

Sighing, Lisanna got up from her seat. "Fine." Walking over to where some of the wooden dolls were floating and snatched one away. Running over to a broom closet, she closed it behind her before finally letting the doll go. Looking up to it, she whispered to it softly. "I need your help."

"Help, help, help?"

"Yes, I need help on getting to go on a date with me."

"Date, date, date!"

"Yes, so can you help me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Great! What should we do?" She watched silently as the wooden doll flew around the closet. Seconds later, a long strip was hanging on his head. Grabbing it, she gently tugged it into her hands. "What should I do with this?" It didn't respond but nudged the the ribbon. Just then, she got the idea. "Do...you want me to wrap you?"

"Wrap, wrap, wrap!"

In the end, Lisanna had painted Christmas trees and snowflakes on the poor doll. The ribbon tied around it with a bow laying on the top. "You ready?" she asked.

"Ready, ready, ready!" smiling at it, she was about to open the door when it opened for her. Right there stood the famous Bixlow. Even if the mask was covering his eyes, it was pretty obvious that he was annoyed.

"Lisanna, what did you do to my baby?!" he yelled.

Fidgeting in her spot, she looked up at him. "It was his and Mira's idea!" she accused. After a second, she knew he didn't buy the bait. "Okay, this is what really happened. I was talking to Mira to get a date with you, she suggested on talking to one of your dolls. It wanted me to wrap it up and give it to you. I painted it though, that was my idea."

Grabbing it from her hands, he studied the 'baby' before turning his head towards her. "You did this...for me?"

Nodding, Lisanna looked at her feet in shame. "Well, thanks! Can you do that to the rest of my babies so they can get in the Christmas spirit too?" The take over mages head shot up. He...liked it. Snapping out of her shocked state, she smiled.

"Sure!" smiling his crazed smile at her, he pecked her cheek before leading her out to let her paint the rest of his babies.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's done, it's done, it's done!<br>**

_SinsOfLove- _**I'm thinking you like this? **

_Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci-_** I laughed when I saw that, I call my friend a sly dog all the time xD**

_InTheLittleBun-_ **Thanks for reviewing every chapter, and for the last review, no problem ;)**

_Sliverwolf202-_** I will!**

_starfiresusan18- _**That's good, and I'm going to keep updating until Christmas Day, the last chapter will be on that day :3_  
><em>**

**In the next episode, 'Manly Snowflakes', alright, everyone know who that couple is, no need to guess -_-  
><strong>

**I'm also running out of couples! Tell me if you have a certain couple you want to see in my story! It has to be a Fairy Tail couple, no other guilds, but it can have another guild member in it!**

**Review and let me know!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Manly Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 7: Manly Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: On Christmas, Elfman feels a little down because both of his sisters have somebody, Evergreen changes his mind quikly.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Elfman/Evergreen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elfman sighed as he watched from afar. His sisters were both giggling around guys while the guys gave them smiles or small pecks on the cheeks and lips. Part of him wanted to go and punch them for stealing his sisters but the other half envied them. His sisters had someone to spend their life with now, and him, he was going to be alone. We wanted to weep in a corner at the moment, but that wasn't manly. He had to be strong for both of his sisters, even though someone else was watching over them.<p>

"Elfman!" someone screamed in his ear making him squeak in fear. Looking to see who it was, he was surprised to see Evergreen standing there giving him a deathly glare.

"Evergreen?" he muttered.

Huffing, she put her hands on her hips, still looking annoyed. "I've been calling you for about ten minutes. Stop daydreaming."

"Sorry," he whispered before looking back over to Mira and Laxus. Following his gaze, she saw who he was looking at.

"You scared that Laxus will hurt your precious sister?" she teased.

He shook his head surprising her. "It's not that, it's just that, now my sisters have someone to spend their life with and I don't."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "So you want a guy to spend his life with you?"

"I'm not gay! Being gay isn't manly!"

"Oh, so you want a girl?" she asked, sitting down in a chair beside him, knowing that this would be a long conversation.

He nodded, "Yeah, having a girl is manly!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yet, you don't have one. So does that consider yourself non-manly?"

His mouth dropped, realizing what she just said. "Um, I guess so."

Biting her lip, she looked around the guild before turning her attention back to him. "You know, there are plenty of girls in the guild that are still available."

"Like who?"

"Um, there's Laki, myself, and...well maybe there isn't that much." she murmured.

Sighing, Elfman leaned his head on his hand. "See, I'm hopeless."

"Well, maybe there is someone who like you."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, she's not that far from where you are right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, who knows, maybe she's right next to you."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying you like me?"

Blushing, Evergreen fidgeted in her spot a bit. "Maybe,"

Grabbing her hand, he looked down at her. "Then maybe we can work something out."

Looking up to him, she gave him a small smile. "That would be great manly Elfman."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: I'm going to try to be manly today!<br>**

_Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci-_** Maybe, she's kind of hard to be paired up with :/  
><strong>

_Guest- _**You're welcome :3  
><strong>

_Digi-fanCapp- _**Welcome to the BixlowxLisanna club, happy to have you join xD**

_starfiresusan18- _**You seem to know all the couples more then me, I will use some of your suggestions. _  
><em>**

**In the next episode, 'Starry Snowflakes', now who lives in the stars?  
><strong>

**Alright, I'm going to be posting more of these chapters today, so keep an eye out for them, and I'll try to post tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Starry Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 8: Starry Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: Aries wants to let Leo know how much she likes him, but will he beat her to it?  
><strong>

**Pairing: Loke (or Leo)/Aries  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aries looked down to where earth was. She was recently watching her master and Natsu interact with each other. She simply thought it was super adorable. Now if she could be the same way with Leo. It would be a dream come true for her. Gemini seamed to have noticed her distress because they came over to her concerned. "What's the matter Aries?" Gemi asked.<p>

"Why so down in the dumps?" Mini asked.

Looking over to the two, Aries bit her lip. Should she tell them? "Don't worry." Gemi reassured.

"You can tell us." Mini squeaked.

Sighing, the pinkette finally gave in. "I want to tell Leo I like him..."

"Is this it?" Gemi asked.

"We can help you!" Mini cheered.

Aries looked up to them hopefully. "Can you?"

"Of course!" Gemi smiled.

"You're our best friend." Mini also smiled. Just then a light blue dust came in and there stood Leo.

"Now you can practice on us." the fake Leo smiled.

Nodding, Aries fully faced Leo before taking a deep breath. "Leo...I-I...like...you. I'm sorry!" she yelled after words.

Going back into their original form, Gemini smiled up at her. "See, you're a natural!" Gemi cheered.

"Just try not to say sorry at the end." Mini chimed.

"I won't," she smiled.

"Now go and get that lion!" they yelled in together before running off.

"I'll try my best!" with that she started looking for Leo. It didn't take long because he came running towards her, yelling her name. "Leo?" she called back.

"There you are!" he smiled as he came up to her panting a bit. "I've been looking for you."

"Really? I was looking for you though."

He grinned. "Well then speak of the devil. I need to tell you something."

"So do I."

"Alright then, let's say it at the same time."

She nodded, waiting until he went at three.

"1...2...3!"

"I like you Aries/Leo!" they shouted.

Surprised, they looked at each other shocked. "You like me too?" Aries asked astonished.

He smiled sheepishly. "Um yeah. Look at that."

Smiling back, she gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush. "Well, now you're my big, brave lion."

He kissed her scalp. "And your my small ram."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Aw, sorry, that was kind of sucky -_-<strong>

**Next up, 'Shooting Snowflakes', who is it?  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be the last for today, then I'll try and write two tomorrow. Okay? Good!  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Shooting Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 9: Shooting Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: Alzack thought Christmas time would be a great time for him and Bisca to go on a date, but Bisca wants to spent her holidays with Asuka.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Alzack/Bisca  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fixing his spiky hair, Alzack smiled at himself. Today, he was planning on taking Bisca out for dinner tonight for Christmas. He thought it would a perfect time for them to just have some alone time with his wife. He would Asuka in Mira's care till they got back. Yeah, that's what he would do. Exiting the place, he went down the hall to see Asuka and his wife near the Christmas tree. Asuka bouncing around happily while Bisca was watching their daughter softly. "Santa's coming tonight! Right mommy?" Asuka asked.<p>

Laughing, Bisca ruffled her daughters hair. "Yes he is. Now lets go make some cookies okay?" Alzack's eyes widened, they didn't have time to make cookies, they had to drop Asuka off first.

"How about you make cookies with Mira, Asuka?" Alzack asked his daughter, entering the kitchen surprising his family.

"No! I want to make cookies with mommy!" the said girl yelled, clinging on her mothers leg. The male started sweating, in the end, he knew he couldn't get his little girl to agree with him.

"Is something going on Al?" Bisca asked, a worried expression on her face.

He nodded, gesturing for his wife to come towards him. Obliging him, she gave him a confused face. "We need to do something today." he explained.

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Alright, I'll get Asuka ready then." He caught her wrist before she left.

"No, I want it just to be us."

"Why?"

"I...was um...planning on going on a date with you today..."

Bisca sent him a glare. "Sorry Al, I want to spend time with Asuka today. I mean, it is her favorite holiday after all. Let's spend it together with her."

The said man frowned, "But..."

"Alzack, when you decide you want to spend the holiday with your _whole _family, come out and join us okay?" she said softly before exiting the hallway and back to the kitchen where their daughter was waiting. Sighing, Alzack let his back slide down the wall and fall to the floor. All he wanted was a simple date with his love, but in the end, his daughter got all the attention. Kinda pitiful, don't you think.

But, Bisca's words echoed in his head. Should he really spend it with his daughter more then his wife, or maybe both of them? Making his decision, he got up off the floor and went into the kitchen where Asuka was now stirring the batter. Noticing her husband walk in, Bisca gave him a questioning look, like she was quietly asking him if he made his decision yet. Instead of answering, his mouth twitched into a big smile. "Can I join?" he asked.

Asuka's eyes sparkled. "Yeah! Daddy is joining cookie making!" He smiled softly at her, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stay with all of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Frick, I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I got sick in the movie theater yesterday and slept the whole day away. I'm feeling much better now.<br>**

_ Digi-fanCapp-_ **I wish I knew who would be a good girlfriend for him, he's harder then the rest. Hmmm...**

_ Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci- Yeah, but I thought it would be nice to see how they were doing.  
><em>

**Next up, 'Young Snowflakes', now who's young?  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be the second for today, then I'll write one tomorrow, 'kay?  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Young Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 10: Young Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: Romeo wants to get Wendy something for Christmas, but, what do little girls like?  
><strong>

**Pairing: Romeo/Wendy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Romeo looked up in the stores window. Toys were spread out all around the place for display. Romeo really wanted to get his crush something for Christmas, but he didn't know what she liked. Let's see, she was the sky dragon slayer, maybe she would want some air? No, they have that all over the place. Cats? Maybe a stuffed kitty? No, he bet that would insult Carla in someway. Then what?<p>

"What're you looking at Romeo?" a sweet voice asked. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the beautiful Mira standing there in a furry winter coat with bags in her hands.

Sighing, the boy looked back in the window. "I was hoping to get someone something for Christmas, but I can't think of what they would want..."

The barmaid hummed, "Well, I guess sometimes you would just have to ask them directly. Or ask someone who knows them more then anyone one else does. Well, good luck Romeo, hopefully that someone likes what you get them." With a small wave, the girl exited the scene and made her way down to the guild. Something dinged in the boys head and he started running towards the guild. Slamming open the doors, he scanned the guild for a special someone. Perking up when he saw her, he ran over to the couple of cats.

"Carla!" he called out. Looking up, Carla looked at the boy who was running towards him. Grabbing her hand he ran to the to the bar and set her down on the counter.

"What do you think you're doing? Dragging me here!" Carla yelled at him.

Scratching his cheek, he looked at the cat with a sheep smile. "Um, I wanted to ask you something."

Crossing her arms, the white cat glared at him, "And what would that be?"

"Um, what does Wendy like?"

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Is this it?"

He nodded.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples. "She likes bows, dragons, cute things. She's just happy with anything you give her. You happy now?" Nodding, the boy thanked the cat before running out of the guild leaving the cat dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Looking for the bluenette, Romeo gripped the wrapped present tightly. Would she like it? Finally spotting her, he called out to her making her look in his direction. "Romeo?" she asked. Running up to her, he gave her a little smile before shoving the present in her hands.<p>

"Here, this is for you!" he exclaimed. Giving him a confused look, she tore open the wrapping paper to only gasp when she was what was inside. There was a little white dragon with a blue bow at the end of its tail with matching big eyes.

"Oh Romeo! I love it!" she cheered making him blush. Leaning forward, she gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush darkly.

"Glad you like it..." he whispered, smiling at the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: I love this couple, their the cutest around the guild. Other then Nalu of course.<br>**

_ Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci- _**I love love!_  
><em>**

**The last for today, 'Flying Snowflakes'.  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Flying Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 11: Flying Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: Happy is hoping his love will except his gift this time.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Happy/Carla  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Happy looked hopelessly at his wrapped up fish. He really wanted Carla to accept it, but in the end, she never did. He just wanted her to accept it right now. It really hurt his heart in the inside. "What's with the sad face Happy?" Wendy asked from beside him.<p>

Looking up at the girl with teary eyes, he wailed, "All I want for Christmas is for Carla to accept my fish! But she doesn't want it!"

Patting his head, she gave him a soft smile, "Maybe she doesn't like fish."

"I think I accomplished that Wendy." he sniffled.

"How about...chocolate."

"What if she doesn't like chocolate?"

"Maybe fruit then."

"What if she doesn't like fruit?"

"Oh come on Happy! I'm trying my best here. If you don't think that'll work, why don't you try them together?"

He perked up at that. "That's a great idea! I'll do that!" he cheered before flying off.

"You go Happy!" Wendy called after him.

* * *

><p>The blue exceed fidgeted in his spot. What if she rejected this as well? That would really break his heart. Scanning the guild for her, he flew over to the girl who was sitting on the bar counter with a confused look on her face. "Carla!" he cheered.<p>

She sent him a glance. "What is it male cat?"

"I have a gift for you!" he smiled, pushing a box towards her. It was wrapped up in a blue wrap and had a white bow in the middle.

"It better not be another fish." she muttered. Opening it up, she was surprised on what was in the box. It was strawberries covered in white chocolate. Looking up at Happy she gave him a happy stare. "Is...this really for me?"

He smiled and nodded, "Of course it is! You're the only one that I would give this too."

She blushed, "Thanks, how can I repay you?"

"How 'bout a kiss on the cheek?"

"I'm not going that far!" Happy laughed, at least she accepted his gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: CUTE! Love exceed couples!<strong>

_Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci- _**Haha, no, there wasn't mistletoe in this one. Sorry, and it was Happy/Carla, sorry if you were expecting Lily/Carla. I just can't do that to my poor soul though._  
><em>**

**I need a chapter title for the next Chapter. So can you guys help me out. It's when the couples get together, I was planning on using 'Gathering Snowflakes' but if someone can think of a better on, that would be nice. It will be posed tomorrow!  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Gathering Snowflakes

**Title: Snowflakes**

**Chapter 12: Gathering Snowflakes  
><strong>

**Summary: It's Christmas night, and all the couples get together to celebrate the season  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Luce! We're going to be late!" Natsu cheered as he dragged his new girlfriend down the streets of Magnolia. She was recently warring a red dress that went to her knees with a mistletoe bow and white high heels. While she thought it was embarrassing, he thought she was stunning. On the way to the guild, Natsu noticed lots of boys staring Lucy's way which made his blood boil dangerously.<p>

"But Natsu! Do we have to go? I'm still feeling queasy." the blonde wined. All she wanted to do is go home and rest in the pinkettes arms but no! They had to go to the guilds Christmas party instead!

"Stop being a bummer! It'll be fun!" with that, he had fully dragged her to the guild. Kicking open the door, they already saw people partying out. Dragging the blonde to the bar, they saw the barmaid talking with more of the other girls. Helping the girl sit down in a bar stool, he looked up to Mira, "Take care of her okay? I want to go talk to the guys." he explained.

Mira smiled, "Don't worry Natsu, she's in good hands!" nodding, he walked away with his girlfriend begging to come back and not leave her with the demons of the guild. She sighed when he was gone, did he not want to see her anymore? "Are you two together now?" the barmaid asked, leaning closer to the blonde. She nodded nervously, fidgeting in her spot. "Well then, it looks like we all had something special happen to us today? Am I right girls?" they all smiled.

Lucy rose an eyebrow. "Something...special? To all...of us?" she asked, confused.

Lisanna nodded, a small blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm going on a date with Bixlow next week."

"Gajeel and I kissed."

"Laxus proposed."

"Juvia kissed Gray-sama under the mistletoe."

"Elfman and I are heading out after this."

"I accepted Happy's gift."

"Wendy is dancing with Romeo at the moment."

"Jellal and I kissed."

They all said what they did. Lucy blinked slowly. "Um, wow. And I wasn't here to see any of this happen?"

Carla shook her head. "Be grateful you didn't." she sighed. They all agreed before laughing.

* * *

><p>Natsu quickly spotted the boys at the table and ran over there as they waved him over. "Oi! Flame-turd, finally decided to show up huh?" Gray laughed. He was responded with a punch in the face which made him fly back and hit the back wall.<p>

"Want to say that again Snowflake?" he growled.

"But he's right Natsu, where have you been?" Laxus asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hasn't Mira told you yet? I was watching over Lucy!" the pinkette yelled.

"Oh, so were you to getting _comfortable?" _Bixlow smirked.

"Comfortable, comfortable!" his baby's chanted.

Natsu's mouth dropped, "That's the complete opposite!"

"It's okay Natsu, we all had our manly moments either yesterday or today."

"What do you mean?" the dragon slayer asked, sitting in the middle of the table.

"Don't sit on the table fire-freak!" Gray yelled.

Ignoring him, the pinkette gestured for them to go on. "Well first, me and Evergreen are getting together." Elfman started.

"Jellal kissed Erza."

"I have a date with Lis."

"Carla excepted my gift, aye!"

"Romeo is hitting it off with Wendy."

"I kissed Juvia under the mistletoe."

"I proposed to Mira..."

"I kissed Shrimp." Gajeel finished with a shrug. Natsu stared at them before shouting.

"Lucy's my girlfriend!" everyone turned to him, eyes widened in surprise.

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched from across the guild.

Master suddenly came in. "We shall celebrate our new couple!" he yelled making everyone cheer.

Natsu walked over to his girl, wrapping an arm around her waist before kissing her head gently. "Was I not supposed to tell?" he giggled.

She shook her head, "You could, but you didn't have to shout it out to the whole guild."

He shrugged, "They would've done it anyways."

She smiled, "True."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!<br>**

_Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci- True_**_  
><em>**

_Digi-fanCapp- _**That's true, but I ship Cana with someone else.**

_starfiresusan18- _**Haha, it's okay. You had really good names though.**

**Aw, our snowflake story has to end. Thanks for putting up with any mistakes I made on the way. Thanks for all the people who stuck around and followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It's been an honor having you. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


End file.
